Waffen-SS
The was a radical Nazi military force of the Third Reich. It is the armed wing of the SS (German: ), an entity of the Nazi Party. The Waffen-SS saw action throughout World War II and served alongside the Wehrmacht, but were never formally a part of it. Weapons Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Machine Pistol menu icon WWII.png|Machine Pistol Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 Karabin menu icon WWII.png|Karabin SVT-40 menu icon WWII.png|SVT-40 Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun MP44 menu icon CoD1.png|STG-44 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 Waffe 28 menu icon WWII.png|Waffe 28 MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 MG 15 menu icon WWII.png|MG 15 MG34 menu icon UO.png|MG34 MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 Flak2 uo.png|FlaK 88 Ver1 2.png|Flakvierling Flammenwerfer 35 third person CoDUO.png|Flammenwerfer 35 Panzerschreck Third Person BO.png|Panzerschreck Sfh18 use WWII.png|sFH 18 Stielhandgranate menu icon CoD1.png|Stielhandgranate Molotov Cocktail third person WaW.png|Molotov Cocktail Call of Duty and United Offensive In the original Call of Duty and its expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Waffen-SS feature alongside the Wehrmacht. They wear a green oak leaf pattern smock and helmet with standard trousers. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One A regiment of mechanized SS is mentioned in the beginning of the game in the mission We've Been Through Worse. Call of Duty 3 Waffen-SS appear as regular enemies, most notably in the last mission Chambois where they fiercely attempt to take the town. Despite this they are absent in the British campaign. They can be seen with their Panzergrendier green oak leaf camo uniforms and helmets, the iconic " " symbol is present on their collars. Gallery German soldiers fighting graveyard CoD3.jpg|Waffen-SS Panzergrendiers fighting in Saint-Lo. SSCQB.jpg|A Waffen-SS soldier in CQC. German soldiers fighting rain CoD3.jpg|A Waffen-SS Soldier fighting the Polish on Hill 262. german.knife.jpg|the german that tries to stab the player seen in "the crossroads" waffen.officer.jpg|the german officer also seen in "the crossroads" Call of Duty: World at War Campaign Waffen-SS troops make some appearances in Call of Duty: World at War. They are prominently featured late in the Russian campaign when the Red Army pushes deep into Germany. Their first appearance is at the end of "Heart of the Reich" near the main entrance to the Reichstag building. They are also the main enemies in the mission "Downfall", defending the Reichstag itself. In "Downfall", they are referred as the SS Honour Guard. One loyal Waffen-SS who survives an air strike on the roof of the Reichstag tries to kill the player with a Walther P38 at the end of "Downfall". Here they are dressed in black honor guard or brown shirt uniforms, usually with heavy bandaging also, some being seen without helmets or headgear at all. Multiplayer While the German faction in Multiplayer is named the "Wehrmacht"; the Rifleman, Submachine Gunner and Bolt-Action soldier models take the appearance of Waffen-SS troops, wearing the distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms similar to their Call of Duty 3 models. Nazi Zombies Some of the zombies in Nazi Zombies, mainly in the maps Nacht der Untoten, Zombie Verrückt, and Der Riese, are undead Waffen-SS soldiers. Gallery File:Sswaw.jpg|SS Honor Guards in World at War. File:Logo ss.jpg|The Waffen-SS logo. File:W-SS WaW.png|An SS soldier, last defender of the Reichstag. Poster Waffen-SS CoD1.png|A Waffen-SS Recruitment poster seen in Call of Duty. German Honor Guard model WaW.png|German SS Honor Guard model from Call of Duty: World at War. Quotes In the level "Downfall" in Call of Duty: World at War the following can be heard from the fanatically loyal SS troopers: *"Deutschland über alles!" - "Germany above all!" *"Für den Führer!" - "For the Führer!" *"Für die Ehre des Reiches!" - "For the honor of the Reich!" *"Gebt euer Leben für das Deutsche Reich!" - "Give your lives for the German Reich!" *"Gebt euer Leben für den Führer!" - "Give your lives for the Führer!" Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The lead of development for Nova 6, Friedrich Steiner, was recruited into the German military as an SS officer. The player also faces off against remnants of the SS after the end of the Second World War in the mission "Project Nova". Zombies Some of the zombies in the Zombies mode maps Kino der Toten, Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Der Riese are undead Waffen-SS soldiers. Call of Duty: WWII The Waffen-SS appears throughout the campaign of Call of Duty: WWII. The Waffen-SS first appear in the mission "Death Factory" as they storm the player's position on the bridge in the first half of the level. They are distinguished by the oak leaf uniform camouflage. Like with the Wehrmacht, the uniforms of the solders in the campaign depend on the kind of weapon they use, with SMG soldiers wearing field caps, Riflemen helmets and trenchcoats, but Shotgunner wear gasmasks, looking similar to the expeditionary division in multiplayer. Gallery Waffen SS Soldier 1.png Waffen SS Soldier 2.png Waffen SS Soldier 3.png Waffen SS Soldier 4 WWII.png Waffen SS Officer Winter WWII.png|A Waffen-SS Officer in the Air Base Luger WWII Third Person.png|A Waffen-SS with his Luger pistol ru:Ваффен-СС Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty Factions Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Factions Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Factions Category:Call of Duty 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: WWII Factions